I Got You
by llhope21
Summary: Now in college, Eric Cartman and Wendy Testaburger find themselves in the after effects of a one-night stand, and strike up a bet to settle things once and for all


"Yeah, and so we're making out and everything right? And Wendy just turns around and she's like 'spank me' and I'm just like 'Wendy no!' and then she freaks out on me and…"

"What?"

"I know right?" Stan continued, "It was completely insane, I –"

"You're telling me you had the opportunity to _spank_ Wendy and you didn't?!" Cartman was still gaping at Stan.

"Dude! I don't hit girls dude, that's weak…" Stan defended.

"Damn, I didn't know Wendy was so kinky…" Cartman said half to himself.

"Well don't say anything about it dude." Stan stared at him uneasily. "So yeah, that's literally why she broke up with me."

"Well at this point I say good riddance, ya know? You guys have been on and off again for, like, ever." Cartman said. "We're in college now, Stan, it's time to branch out, bang some new chicks."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Stan shrugged. "Well I gotta get going, see ya around."

. . .

"I was drunk! You basically took advantage of me," Wendy hissed.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Wendy." Cartman snapped back. "You wanted it, don't try to convince yourself or anyone else of anything different. Don't you dare give me that feminazi bullshit."

Wendy sighed. Okay yeah, she knew that was BS too… But she had to try… She didn't have any other strong arguments.

Wendy Testaburger and Eric Cartman's latest face-off was taking place at a picnic table on the University of Colorado at Boulder campus, where the two students were now in midst of their junior year.

The topic at hand? A party last weekend at Cartman's frat house (yes not only was he in a fraternity, he was next in line to be president…) where Wendy had gotten far too drunk and Cartman himself had gotten at least a little drunk. One thing led to another, and next thing she knew, Wendy had woken up in Cartman's bed, naked, the tall brunet's arm thrown around her affectionately.

That was the thing about Eric Cartman now, he wasn't just some obnoxious fat-ass kid anymore. He was tall, well-built (and certainly not fat), and God forbid Wendy even think the word… Handsome.

He seemed to always be on the scene now. Both Cartman and Wendy were working for a degree in business, and one thing Wendy knew about him was that he worked hard in class and he partied even harder to make up for it.

But to sleep with him? Wendy couldn't believe herself…

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "It was a one-time thing, Eric. It's not a big deal."

"Well excuse me, it sure sounded like a big deal when you were screaming that that was the best sex you'd ever had…"

"Now that's BS." Wendy crossed her arms, looking away.

"You wanna bet?" Cartman raised an eyebrow at her, a confident smirk spread across his face.

"I was drunk, Eric!"

"I can fuck you just as good when you're sober…" Cartman shrugged.

"What are you even saying?!"

"I'm saying," Cartman leaned in, locking eyes with Wendy as he spoke, his voice low and sultry. "that I'll fuck you again, and I'll make you come so fucking hard, you'll be begging for more…"

Cartman's words sent a shiver up Wendy's spine. She was astounded with the situation she had gotten herself in. Not only had she fucked Eric Cartman just two days ago (where she was about 99% sure that she _had_ come first… but she could never let him know that) now she had the opportunity to do it all over again. And sober this time.

So why was she fighting this so hard?

Ugh, she didn't want to get attached to him. This wasn't what she wanted. Not Eric Cartman. Not arrogant, self-righteous, masochistic asshole Eric Cartman.

Even though he was handsome, and tall, and he had taken care of her when she was drunk and he had been so sweet… And from what she could remember that was probably the best sex she'd ever had… And the fact that for the first time in a _long_ time she finally felt alive again… And…

"Alright." She said. "You're on. And when _you_ come first and I win the bet, you drop this whole thing and we never talk about any of this ever again."

"Alright," Cartman agreed, "But when I make you come first and you're screaming my name, begging for more, and _I_ win, I'm taking you on a date."

"W-What…" Wendy swallowed. Cartman raised his eyebrows at her. "What kind of bet is this?"

Cartman shrugged, "A fucked up one. What else would you expect?"

Wendy checked the time on her phone. She had to get going to her next class. She stood up from the table and threw her bag over her shoulder. Cartman stood up too, walking with her.

Wendy's mind was still racing as she looked for something to say. "Eric Cartman you are really something—"

Wendy didn't have to finish her meaningless sentence as Cartman's lips suddenly found hers, his arm on her waist, stopping her footsteps, pulling her close to him. Wendy's eyes widened but she found herself unable to resist sinking into the kiss. Cartman kissed her firmly, his lips almost demanding that she kiss him back, or at least feel him there, while he was still tender enough that it didn't feel forced upon her.

When he pulled away from her, Wendy stood there, gaping at him, dumbfounded.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to shut you up." Cartman said, deadpanned, continuing to walk.

"W-what…" Wendy searched for words as she rushed to catch up to him again. "Goddamnit Eric, you can't just fuck with me like that."

"I can and I will." The two stopped in front of the building Wendy's class was in. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Tonight? We're doing this tonight?" Wendy's heart was beating fast inside her chest.

"Sure, it's not like you have plans or anything." Cartman leaned against the brick exterior of the building, his hands now in the pockets of his jacket.

"You're an asshole," Wendy rolled her eyes, but she wasn't disagreeing with him. "But you're coming over to my place this time." Wendy asserted, finally able to regain her normal tone of voice.

"Sweet, in that case I'd like pancakes for breakfast tomorrow morning…" Cartman grinned.

Wendy scoffed at him. "I gotta get to class. My place, ten o'clock."

"I'll be there, slut." Cartman said, winking at her as he walked away.

Wendy sighed as she entered her class… What was she getting herself into?

. . .

Cartman got off work and headed home to get ready for whatever-the-fuck-you-would-call-this tonight…

In the shower he ran through everything in his mind… If he remembered anything from Friday night, it was that Wendy had definitely come first. Moaning, screaming his name 'Eric! Ohh Eric!' pulling at his hair, her legs wrapped tight around his waist, pulling him in as close as possible.

But she was drunk. They both were. Tonight, her guard would be up, she wouldn't be so easy. But he couldn't lose this bet, no matter what he had to make sure he'd win.

Wendy was a complete bitch and a know-it-all and a pain in his ass since day one but goddamnit… for some reason Cartman was really fucking into her. And he wasn't gonna let her get away from him that easily.

All Cartman knew at this point was that one way or another, he was gonna win tonight.

. . .

Wendy stared at herself in the mirror, running a hand through her hair. Cartman would be here in a few minutes, and only God could know what was going to happen next.

What was she gonna do? Wendy wondered to herself as she began to shuffle through her lingerie drawer… She couldn't lose this bet, Cartman would never let her live it down. She just had to get through tonight and by tomorrow this would all be over and everything would go back to normal…

But… did she really wanna go back?

Maybe, she actually couldn't lose this bet… Maybe, one way or another, Wendy would win tonight.

. . .

Cartman reached the door to Wendy's apartment, knocking three times before stepping back, fixing his hair nervously, like a boy before a first date.

Wendy opened the door to see the tall brunet, an unusually shy smile on his face. He was dressed nicely, wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt that fit tightly across his firm chest. In his hands he held a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey," he said, stepping into the apartment.

"Hey," Wendy repeated, closing the door behind Cartman. "Um, how are you?"

"Pretty good," he nodded. "I brought some stuff to pacify your raging bitch senses…"

"Wow… thank you… I think." Wendy said, taking the wine and flowers. "These are gorgeous, Eric."

"Yeah I know. I don't pick ugly flowers."

Wendy smirked.

Cartman watched her as she went to the kitchen, putting the wine in the fridge and the flowers in a vase. Wendy was wearing a silky robe and Cartman wondered if the lack of clothes was intentional. Of course it was, he thought to himself, every detail of this evening would no doubt be carefully coordinated…

Wendy came back into the room, hands on her hips. "Well, let's go settle that bet."

"Huh?" Cartman looked at her, confused.

"The bet." Wendy repeated, "C'mon, let's get going, I don't have all night."

She got up and began to walk towards her bedroom. Cartman's eyes widened in sudden panic… And damn, that ass wasn't helping either…

"Wendy? Wendy are you seriously…" Cartman began to follow her. She was already in her bedroom. "Don't you wanna have some wine first? Get good and drunk and then…"

He walked through the doorway and froze. "Oh fuck."

Wendy was already sitting on the bed, in just a lacy bra and panties, looking at him with a wicked smile on her face.

He felt the blood rushing from his head to his.. well…

"C'mon," she said, running a hand through her long black hair, "Are you really gonna make me undress myself?"

"I fucking hate you," he muttered through gritted teeth, walking over. He sat down on the bed next to her, and she moved her hair to give him easy access to the clasp of her bra. As he unsnapped it he whispered, leaning close to the back of her neck, "You're not gonna win this, Wendy."

She let the bra fall off, arching her back into him, she let out her best porn moan. "Oh Eric…" He felt a surge of electricity shoot up his spine. She looked back at him over her shoulder, speaking in a whisper, "We'll see about that."

She turned around, revealing her bare breasts to him. He did his best to look unimpressed. "Small, but tits nonetheless."

She scoffed at him. "Wait until I say the same thing about your dick."

"Oh you won't…" Cartman smirked, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor.

Wendy looked him up and down. Fuck, she'd hope he'd still be a fat ass, it would've made things so much easier. But to her surprise, Cartman's body was now quite well-built, with strong pecs and a smooth abs. She tried to stop staring as he unbuckled his jeans, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Within seconds his lips were on Wendy's neck, causing her to gasp in surprise. Wendy soon realized this wasn't going to be straight sex, like she was used to with Stan… this was.. real sex.

She felt Cartman's warm lips move down her neck, across her collarbone, and down her breasts, wrapping his lips around one nipple, while his fingers massaged the other, switching between the two.

"Ohmygod," she moaned in surprise. She heard him smirk against her breast. "Shut up." She breathed.

Finally, his mouth pulled away and he looked at her for a moment, gauging her arousal.

Wendy stiffened as she felt fingers graze across her panties. Cartman could feel her growing wet through the fabric as he teasingly ran his fingers across. They watched each other, anticipating what would happen next.

Cartman's lips met Wendy's again, his tongue working hers as he fingered her through the thin fabric. Wendy tried to contain her moans, but Cartman kept pushing further.

Finally Cartman's lips strayed from Wendy's, sending sparks through her body as he traveled down her neck and collar bone…

Wendy watched him, trying to appear unimpressed, while on the inside she was slowly melting with his every touch. Her body stiffened as his lips moved further down, heading towards the apex of her legs. His skilled hands swiftly slipped off her panties, gripping her inner thighs firmly, pushing her legs further apart.

"Eric!" she gasped as she felt his hot breath on her bare flesh.

He ignored her plea, his burning lips meeting her already wet skin.

Wendy stifled a moan. She couldn't believe this. What the hell was he doing? Never in a million years would she have thought Eric Cartman was one for oral sex… or at least when he wasn't on the receiving end…

Unable to silence herself any longer, a moan slipped past Wendy's lips as Eric worked her over with his skilled mouth. She heard him smirk at her pleasure, causing her face to flush. She tried not to yield her legs around his head, though his strong hands forced them far enough.

"Eric, this is… this is cheating. You can't do this, it doesn't… doesn't count," Wendy desperately asserted between baited breaths.

For the first time now he looked up at her, brown eyes piercing hers.

 _Oh fuck_ Wendy thought to herself _this is fucking hot_.

Those big brown eyes staring up at her, while his mouth worked her soaking wet pussy. Eric Cartman's head between her legs, going down on her. It was enough to make her come right then and there.

Finally, the brunet spoke, mouth still pressed against her, sending vibrations up Wendy's spine.

"You want me to stop?"

Wendy gaped at him, trying to hide her heavy breathing. What kind of question was that?

It seemed as though the two stared at each other for a long time, neither moving or yielding to the other, simply two pairs of eyes locked, trying to read the otherl.

"No."

Wendy surrendered as Cartman's hands squeezed at her thighs, his tongue already working her over as the single word barely escaped her mouth. Wendy bit her lip, her skin getting hotter by the second as she watched Eric eat her out. The brunet moaned against her hot flesh, his tongue expertly gliding across the velvety skin. Wendy's breathing was becoming more and more shallow, her moans louder each time.

A hand now weaved in Cartman's brown locks, Wendy moaned again. "Oh fuck Eric, oh… I- I'm gonna come… Eric…"

Wendy's neatly manicured fingernails dug deeper into the sheets, her grip tightened on Eric's hair, she arched her back into his touch as she felt herself completely unraveling.

Eric's grip tightened on her thighs as he felt her shaking in his arms, crying out his name as her orgasm washed over her.

"I got you," he muttered against her soaked skin.

"Oh God, Eric…" Wendy sighed as she came off her high. "Oh fuck…"

Cartman released his grip on her inner thighs, running his hands back up her body now glowing with perspiration, taking her all in. She was fucking gorgeous, sprawled out before him, hot and wet, his name on her lips.

"Eric that was…God, that was incredible…" Wendy breathed, face flushed.

"Oh we're not done yet baby." Cartman leaned over the raven haired girl, her hair, a mess, spread all around her. He kissed her neck roughly, knowing there'd be bruises in the morning.

Cartman's lips met Wendy's again, and she grabbed his face as their tongues found each other, explored each other's mouths again, sharing air.

Finally, Cartman pulled away, slipping off his boxer-briefs, revealing a full erection. As much of a slut as Wendy already felt like, she spread her legs almost too willingly. She was grateful that Eric didn't mock her for it, but he was clearly eager too.

Cartman held himself over Wendy, and as he sank himself into her, they both held their breath.

"Oh fuck," Cartman muttered, "I always knew you were tight, but…" He eased himself in slowly, watching Wendy's expression. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her nails gripping the sheets tightly again.

"You okay?" He asked, his words barely audible.

Wendy's eyes opened, and realizing Eric was watching at her, her face flushed. "I- I lost."

Cartman was confused at first, then smirked, that wickedly handsome grin spread across his face. "Yeah, yeah you did."

He kissed her again, as he entered her to the hilt. As Wendy began to grow accustom to the feeling, being so completely filled, Cartman began roll his hips with smooth and skilled movements. Slowly he began to pick up rhythm, delivering sharp thrusts along her front wall, causing her to moan out in ecstasy.

Fuck, he wasn't gonna make her come again, _already_ , was he?

Wendy wrapped her legs around Eric's waist, wanting him ever closer. His lips were on her neck now, leaving hickeys up and down the delicate skin. He moaned against her soft flesh, keeping up a steady rhythm.

"Y-You're gonna have to fuck me harder than that…" Wendy breathed.

Cartman broke contact with her neck, staring down at her. "You—seriously?"

"Fuck me, Eric." Wendy whispered, "Fuck me. Hard."

"Damn, what a—fucking slut…" Cartman panted, the rhythm of his thrusts picked up, and rolled his hips as to make sure he grinded against her clit. "So, fucking horny..."

"Yeah, well we'll see if you can—keep up…" Wendy teased. Cartman let out a breathless laugh, his eyes locking with hers.

Wendy arched her back, tightening her legs around him even more. She was now grasping Eric's strong arms, feeling his muscles flex as he balanced himself over her. The two lovers were both breathing hard, letting out stifled moans.

"F-Fuck Wendy," Cartman stuttered, slowly losing his composed façade.

"Eric," Wendy ran her hands through his hair, forcefully bringing his face to hers, "H-harder," she muttered before kissing him.

His thrusts were no longer regulated, and as he himself unraveled at the hands of the raven-haired girl, Eric Cartman could no longer restrain himself, moaning into her mouth as she pulled at his hair roughly.

"Oh God," Wendy panted, "Eric!" Her body was overcome with another orgasmic rush.

"Wendy, fuck," Cartman thrusts lost rhythm as he came hard inside her.

They both rode out their orgasms, panting hard and kissing each other harder.

Cartman collapsed on the bed next to Wendy and the two stared up at the ceiling for a long while, two chests rising and falling rapidly.

Finally, Wendy spoke. "Wow… Oh God wow." She breathed hard. "I- I've never been so happy to lose…" She turned her head to look at Eric. "Especially to you."

Cartman was grinning wildly at the ceiling, pride glowing in his eyes. "Yeah I am pretty fucking amazing… It's not like you didn't still win anyway, I mean c'mon…"

Wendy giggled, which felt somewhat out-of-character of her, but she didn't even mind. She felt oddly comfortable right now, naked, hot, and sweaty, lying next to Eric Cartman in her bed. It was weird, but she kinda liked it.

"That- That was amazing," Wendy rubbed her face with both her hands. "God, that was… wow."

Cartman ran a hand through his hair, that stupid smile still spread across his face. "Wow."

Wendy rolled over to face him. "You wanna do it again?"


End file.
